Llegaste tu
by Hanabi-blood
Summary: Cuando todo parese estar mal... cuando estoy apunto de caer... Llegaste tú Inuyasha y Kagome, nuevo capitulo: Sueño
1. Tristeza

Capitulo 1: Tristeza

En el año de 1504 Una chica de cabello azabache lloraba incesantemente sobre su piano tratando de recordar los buenos momentos que paso con aquella persona ala que llamaba madre; desesperada ya no sabiendo que hacer para contener el rencor que tenia por no poder hacer nada en contra de que su madre la dejara tomo los jarrones que estaban encima de el y los aventó estrellándolos contra la pared, su nana viendo la escena la abrazo desde atrás tratando de que la chica contuviera todo el dolor que sentía. En ese momento Kagome calló de rodillas al suelo aun con Kaede abrazándola… pero es que la vida ya no sería nada sin la mujer que le dio la vida.

La vida siguió normal para su padre el Sr. Higurashi y su hermana Kikyou pero no para Kagome; la extrañaba, Extrañaba que ella le diera consejos, que la cuidara pero ella ya se había ido era demasiado tarde ya. La voz algo chillona de Kaede la saco de sus recuerdos viendo como la pequeña anciana se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello.

Querida ya no llores más. – dijo Kaede tratando de reconfortar en algo a su pequeña.

Kagome que estaba a punto de seguir llorando se enjugó las lágrimas con una mano y trato de sonreírle a su nana, que siempre había estado ahí para cuidarla; en ese momento Kaede fue al armario y saco un vestido algo elevado Blanco con algo de encaje en el cuello mientras se lo ponía en las manos.

ya es hora que salgas a dar tu paseo pequeña- Kagome solo asintió y con ayuda de su nana se cambió de vestido dejando solo por ese día el luto.

Caminó por las largas escaleras y al final de ellas, vió a kikyou con su rostro tan hermoso como siempre.

Hasta que por fin sales hermanita- dijo con un tono burlón que solo provoco en ella una mueca, en su ya pálido rostro.

Ya en aquellas bastas tierras caminó y caminó por mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo ya había pasado; tomo algunas flores en sus manos y las miró atentamente y sin poder más calló al suelo llorando de nuevo con el sol del atardecer llenando su rostro se levantó y siguió caminando al instante en que lo hizo sintió un fuerte dolor en su tobillo provocando que cayera en la basta hierva que allí crecía. Se quedó sentada hasta que oscureció. La espesa lluvia caía sobre su rostro ya mojado por las lágrimas.

El señor Haru Higurashi su padre, algo preocupado por que su hija Kagome aun no llegaba caminaba de un lado a otro en la biblioteca, a lado de la chimenea observaba su otra hija, kikyou y Kaede su nana.

Padre será mejor que te tranquilices… mi hermana ya ha de regresar.- kikyou hablaba como si fuera algo sin importancia mientras leía un libro descuidadamente.

Iré a buscarla ya empezó a llover. – habló con seguridad el señor Higurashi pero estaba demasiado preocupado, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

La lluvia no cesaba y eso tampoco le importaba ala chica de cabello azabache, que yacía sentada en la misma posición desde hace unas horas con las manos en su tobillo, con el rostro salpicado de lodo y lágrimas en los ojos, solo pensaba en morir; a lo lejos vio una silueta que al parecer, iba en un caballo y se dirigía hacia ella, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con sus manos; dejando algo mas de lodo en su triste, pero angelical rostro.

El hombre de largo cabello negro, cabalgaba cerca de el bosque, pero a lo lejos, vio una pequeña silueta, con curiosidad cabalgó hasta ella y en cuanto se acerco, vio a una chica de cabello negro y ojos castaños, que al parecer, lo miraban con confusión; se sorprendió al ver el parecido que tenía con la persona tan especial para él… trató de quitar el pensamiento de su cabeza, tal vez, solo imaginaba cosas. El hombre bajo rápidamente de su caballo y se acerco a ella, mirando donde tenía aquella chica sus manos.

Kagome vio como aquel extraño, hombre se acercaba hacia ella, ahora a pie; pudo observar que el vestía un traje de capataz, tal vez, era el capataz de las tierras de su padre, pensó. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente pudo ver el extraño color de sus ojos, color miel casi dorado y también lo fuerte que era.

¿Le pasa algo? – preguntó, sin mas, aquel joven de ojos dorados.

Yo...yo... me lastimé mi… tobillo- dijo ella titubeando ante la cercanía de aquel joven.

Ya veo – sin mas el hombre la cargó en brazos, haciendo que ella se asustará, provocando que de su boca saliera un pequeño grito.

¿Pero... pero que hace?!- pregunto muy asustada, por el atrevimiento del joven.

Él, no respondió a su pregunta, solo la subió al caballo con destreza, quedando ella de medio lado y el atrás de ella, tomando las riendas del caballo mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos y el caballo empezaba a cabalgar rápidamente.

Continuara…


	2. Sueño

Capitulo 2: Sueño.

Cuando despertó, solo recordaba un par de ojos dorados, la lluvia, el incesante dolor de cabeza y lo mareada que se sentía, abrió completamente los ojos y observo á su alredor; estaba en su habitación, pero, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño? No eso no podía ser un sueño, aun sentía el dolor agudo en su tobillo, trató de levantarse, pero el dolor en su cien, se hizo notar haciendo que kagome cayera de nuevo a la cama; en ese momento entro Kaede ala habitación, mientras se posaba a su lado preocupada por su estado; tocó su frente y sus mejillas, sintiendo el calor que ellas emanaban.

-¡OH por díos!, al fin has despertado- exclamo alegre su nana con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero seguía preocupada por la fiebre que ella tenía.

¿Que…que ha pasado? –pregunto con algo de dificultad, tratando de enfocar sus ojos en el rostro de su Kaede.

¿Pero es que no recuerdas, querida?- otra voz se hizo notar de entre ellas dos, haciendo que kagome fijara su vista en la recién llegada.

¿Kikyou?-dijo algo contrariada por ver a su hermana ahí.

He estado aquí porque nuestro padre me lo ha pedido, no por otra cosa… -contestó molesta volteando el rostro hacia otra parte.

Pero aun no se que me paso.. –hablo ella mas para si misma que para sus dos acompañantes, que la miraban algo preocupadas.

Será mejor que descanses pequeña , después hablaremos.. –dijo Kaede acariciando su negro flequillo.

El sueño se fue apoderando de ella lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos; viendo como las siluetas salían de la habitación.

_La suave brisa de la tarde acariciaba sus azabaches cabellos y también los de su acompañante. Dirigió su vista al joven que se encontraba a su lado mirándolo atentamente, de inmediato centro sus ojos en los dorados de el, que parecían querer hipnotizarla y envolverla; su vestimenta era de un rico hacendado y su largo cabello negro se movía con gracia por el aire, de repente lo miro acercarse, tomarla por la cintura suavemente, en ese momento ella se estremeció entre sus brazos, el rostro de aquel joven se empezó a acercar al suyo lentamente, cerrando los ojos._

Fue entonces que despertó, con las manos en su corazón completamente alterada, sintió los fuertes latidos de el y el temblor de su cuerpo se levanto sin importarle el dolor de su tobillo mientras se dirigía al baño. Ya ahí se desvistió metiéndose ala tina con agua fría ya que a ella no le importaba; tomo la ducha para tranquilizar su fiebre, y el dolor que sentía en el pecho…

Un chico de ojos dorados y larga melena oscura comía despreocupadamente, dirigiendo sus ojos ala ventana que se encontraba enfrente, mirando el paisaje ya estrellado de allá afuera. De las sombras salió un hombre robusto y un poco jorobado, caminando con un bastón en su mano derecha, con los mismos ojos dorados. Se sentó frente su hijo mirándolo seriamente.

Inuyasha, hijo… -comenzó aquel hombre; El joven paró de comer y para ver el rostro de su padre.

¿Qué pasa, padre?

Ya sabes que no quiero problemas con nuestra estadía de nuevo en Japón, como la vez pasada… ¿me entiendes? – hablando con un tono autoritario, logrando en el joven una cara de fastidio, mientras sus ojos tornaban un color mas oscuro.

No se preocupe… no volverá a pasar… - contestó él secamente; desviando su mirada de la de Inu no Taisho.

Dije esto, por que le pedí a un viejo amigo mío, que los hospedara como visitantes en su hacienda a ti, Inuyasha y a tu hermano. – Inuyasha abrió sus ojos dorados enormemente, no entendiendo aun el significado de las palabras que su padre Inu-Taisho, le decía.

¿Con que objetivo? – preguntó sin más Inuyasha. Su voz aguda y segura como siempre, ésta vez sonó irritada pero también sorprendida, presentía que algo grande planeaba el viejo,

Conocerás a las hijas de Haru Higurashi… ¡no preguntes para que! – El viejo Taisho salió de la habitación, dejando al menor de sus hijos, completamente sorprendido, pero a la vez turbado, preguntándose en que pensaría su padre.

_Continuara…_


End file.
